If You'd Just Say You Love Me uncut scene
by Bojack727
Summary: This is the scene I cut out from the main story, it is a lemon between Hayami and Muteo. I hope you all enjoy it.


Deviations UNCUT: Revised Version

Warning: Lemon (Hayami+Muteo)

This is the scene alluded to in the chapter called "Deviations". I finally got around to finishing it and so here it is now, for your consideration. I did my utmost to write a work that was both realistic and tasteful. I also have to fight against the stereotype of how bad guys are at writing lemons. I am a very romantic male writer- so the idea of sex between to loving characters was extremely important to me.

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami quickly carried Muteo into his room, this was an easy task- to transport her, as she was much smaller then he was. He gently set her small body down onto the soft layers of the bed, being extra careful to not set her down roughly.

Hayami was careful to fully take in her form. She was small and petite, with a body that looked almost adolescent, but she was very exotic and beautiful to him. The hybrid girl looked amazing, her body was a pale gray color on the upper half with her long, thin legs being a bright yellow color and black feet; strands of pale white locks hung down along the side of her face while her yellow, elfish ears stuck out on the sides, her face was completed by the brilliant crimson colored eyes looking back up at him.

Muteo blushed nervously from the way he stared at her appreciatively. No one had ever looked at her like that; with a look that seemed to be a mix of lust and admiration. Her cheeks darkened when he spoke- saying that she was beautiful.

She looked up at Hayami as he climbed over her and kneeled down to kiss her; he made sure to savor the taste of her mouth while his lips were pressed against it. Finely, he rose back up to take a breath, as he did; he looked down affectionately at Muteo. "I love you." He whispered to her and reached down to tilt her chin upward so he could kiss her again- this time, slower and more deeply.

Muteo sighed, enjoying the way the kiss felt, it was hotter and stronger then before and something about it was making her feel warm all over, she loved the taste of his mouth so much and the presence was amazing.

After a moment, he startled her by sliding his tongue into her mouth to better saver the taste of her lips. She eased into him and allowed him entrance. After a while, she mimicked his tongue and slipped in her own pink tongue to explore his, which he allowed without protest. Muteo rapped her arms around his neck to get closer to him

Hayami was now hovering over her, and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and somehow it seemed hotter to her. However, it wasn't as if she didn't like the feeling or the subsequent attention her was paying her. And on top of this, the actions were beginning to entice her even more, evoking powerful emotions and feelings from her.

Finally, Hayami removed his lips from her waiting lips and began making a slow trail of kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Muteo closed her eyes as he continued working his way down. Next, he began kissing the base of her neck, but stopped when she flinched as he kissed her at the crook of her neck. "Is something wrong?" He asked her in a concerned tone.

Muto only looked up at him and smiled at him. "No, don't stop." She replied simply in her little voice, her voice bordering on a breathless plea.

Hayami saw the want in her eyes and did as she requested. He leaned back in and continued kissing her till he came to her collarbone. He kissed and licked her along her neck, causing her to moan and blush from the loving attention.

Muteo was becoming restless and was starting to get tired of being the submissive one of the pair, so she reached up and slid her hands underneath Hayami's shirt and started running her finger tips down his chest. Hayami understood her action and slipped his white t-shirt off, next he kicked off his pants.

Muteo smiled at the sight of his bare chest and began to run her hands up and down his smooth chest; her fingertips tracing lazy patterns along the slender muscle of his upper body.

She was thoroughly enjoying the way it felt to touch his bare skin like this. She then laced her finger together behind his back and pressed her small body against his chest and sighed as strange feeling quickly grew within her, a desire stirring in her lower regions.

This went on for a few more secants until Hayami knelt down next to her, so that his mouth was level with her long pointed ear and whispered. "I'm going to do something different know." He said to her in a husky tone of voice. Hayami smiled lazily when she shivered from the feeling of his breath.

Hayami then sat back up and looked down at her chest, which was rising rhythmically in sync with her breathing. He reached down and gently slid back the little wing-shaped appendages that covered her chest and looked down at the small, but round breast and the pink nipples that marked the peeks.

He then reached down and placed his hand over her left breast and cupped it firmly, relishing the sleek softness in his hand. He then began to massage it gently. He reached down with his other hand to tend to her other breast. The female whimpered happily from the feeling

Muteo arched her back and cued in pleasure as he tended to the sensitive flesh with his hands. The feel of his strong, callused hands was exquisite. She reveled in his gentle ministrations, the whole time; her cheeks were a dark crimson as he worked at her. Hayami squeezed her breasts gently. He then rubbed her nipples softly with his fingers, causing them to stiffen.

Muteo cried out in pleasure- amidst labored breathing- when he then took her right nipple in his lips and pulled on it gently with his teeth. She responded to his action by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing his face into her bosom as she suddenly cried out in pleasure. Tears ran from her closed eyes as he lips curved up into an agonized smile, showing her fangs.

Muteo was in heaven. This was amazing, it was even better then she could have imagined. Creatures like her knew of such things as sex, but it was always rather regarded as just a means of reproducing... but this was different, it was wonderful!

Hayami was enjoying himself, to say the least. It was so wonderful to know that he could make Muteo feel so good. He was really in love with her; he could feel it deep in his heart.

Muteo was panting as he stopped and looked town at her. He reached down ant placed a finger on above her chest and traced a line down her solar plexus and across her belly, eliciting a cry from her as his finger slipped inside her, at the apex of her thighs.

Muteo gasped in pleasure as Hayami removed his finger. He glanced at his hand and noted the signs of the female's obvious arousal. He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly returned his hand towards the mound between her legs. The Hybrid moaned into his mouth as he teased the outer lips of her opening with his fingers, before sliding them back inside her, making a liquid sound found when he entered her wanting sex. Hayami could feel the sensitive muscles twitching from his attention. He smiled as she writhed in pleasure. The nerve endings within her sent jolts of pleasure to her mind as he began a consistent rhythm with his hand.

The human noted the moisture seeping from her vagina as he rubbed her with increasing speed. His fingers slid in and out of her vagina with ease. He quickly tweaked the familiar nub of flesh with his thumb and pointer finger. The sensation of her clitoris being touched by him was the last straw to send her over the edge. Lightning formed in Muteo's vision as a flood pleasure overtook her as she came. "Hayami!" She cried out in ecstasy.

Hayami lifted her up and held her gently against himself as the she basked in the afterglow. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She gasped, trying to even out her breathing and to say the words that he clouded mind would not allow her to. "Ha-ha…" She began.

He stroked her back slowly and rested his chin on her collarbone. "Please, speak to me, tell me what you feel." He asked her softly, kissing her neck.

She waited in silence for a moment and then looked into his dark brown eyes. "Muteo feels like floating…" She purred and kissed his lips nervously. He ran a hand through her bone-white hair and he kissed her back.

He pulled himself back and looked into her brilliant crimson eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked her as he stroked her spine.

Her face reddened slightly, but she nodded with a smile. She leaned back on to the bed and spread her legs for him in wordless invitation. She looked away nervously. The sight of her aroused, glistening form caused a powerful desire to stir in his body.

Hayami frowned when he saw that she was looking away, he knew that that would not work. He reached down and tilted her head back up to look at him- their eyes meeting in the process. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You have beautiful eyes." He told her, watching her smile at the compliment.

She looked deeply into his eyes in silence for a little while, and then parted her lips. "Muteo…" She began, but hesitated with her words. "I… want all of you." She told him.

He was taken back by her words and thought about it for a moment, until one possibility entered his mind. Hayami blushed slightly as he looked at her wanting form. "What, you mean you want a child from me?"

She nodded. "I… want a life with… you, all of it." She told him, struggling with her personal pronouns.

Hayami was taken back by the statement and wiped his eyes a bit, trying to not let her see him teary-eyed. "Are you sure?" He asked her in a deeply serious tone.

She nodded, holding up her hand and placing it on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear and smiling back up at him.

Hayami smiled and nodded. "Alright, then I'll do it." He replied without hesitation. "We'll go all the way together." He added and kissed her passionately on the lips for several secants before releasing her lips from his own. "I love you, my beautiful Muteo."

He placed his hands on her hips and guided himself towards her wanting sex till his rigid maleness brushed against her opening. Entrance proved easy from her inner lubrication. Hayami gasped from the overwhelming sensation of his member parting the yielding wetness of her flesh.

Muteo gasped, not yet accustomed to the presence of him inside her. The feeling was a bit unusual, but not unpleasant. She eased into him a bit and rubbed her hips against his pelvis in an attempt to get comfortable, savoring the warmth that his member radiated inside her.

Gasped and writhed around for a moment, getting used Hayami being inside her. Her fingers gripped the covers beneath her form and pulled at them. She cued in pleasure and looked up at his with a husky smile, showing off her fangs.

Hayami then pulled out of her till only the tip was inside her and thrust back in. she arched her back at the welcomed intrusion. He leaned in closer towards the burning juncture of her thighs to get better access to her agonizing tight and wonderful womanhood.

He began a rhythmic in and out thrust. Eventually, Muteo began to mover her body in unison with him.

After a few more moments, he began to pick up speed. His fingers laced together with hers as he leaned forward to plunge deeper- more fully- into her core. He leaned in and kissed her lips, then instinctively ran his tongue along her chest and captured one her budding pink nipples in his mouth and licked and sucked on it, before shifting his attention to the other aching rise on her chest.

Muteo gasped and cued in pleasure as his thrusts became quicker and deeper. "Hayami." She whimpered in a voice that has partial obscured by the almost intolerable pleasure she was experiencing.

He gasped as he looked down at her. He pleasured squirming was like an enticing tempo as they made love. "Oh god, Muteo," He said between pants. "You're so perfect." He gasped.

"So good!" The Hybrid called out in reply. "Muteo feels like she's in paradise." She exclaimed in a tone that hinted at the musical tones of her race.

Hayami's movements had become more frantic as he neared the end and he thrust into her as deep as he could, he then felt the muscles of her canal tremble and tighten around his member, causing him to release his essence into her womb. He felt himself being covered in her feminine juices just a few secants later.

He gasped and collapsed onto her. Muteo snaked her arms around his as her breathing began to slow down. She ran a hand through his hair. Hayami lifted his face up and kissed her. He then shifted his position and rolled over so that she was now on top of him, with him still inside of her. Hayami held her tightly as she trembled. He could have almost sworn that he felt her come again.

Hayami strained and reached out to pull a cover over them both. "I love you." He told as he ran a hand across her back. Her already smooth skin was graced with a glistening layer of perspiration, matching the sweat that covered his darker toned form.

"I love you." She told him and licked his cheek. She sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Hayami closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep with Muteo delicate body cradled in his strong arms.

End-

Well, I hope you people like this, it was a labor of love for me to do it. I had to overcome my "first lemon" nervousness. This revised version is just a bit better as I've tried to smooth out the kinks that slipped by my eyes in the first draft.

Later,

Bojack727


End file.
